The present invention relates to a novel enclosure for an electrical switch actuator.
Electrical systems in buildings and vehicles often require maintenance and repair activities. Generally, one must deactivate an electrical system through a central panel which is normally located remotely from the work place, perform the repair on the electrical system, and return to the central panel system to reactivate the system. Often, one must return several times to the central panel in order to provide interim electrical power during a repair. Although this method is inefficient, it is considered to be safe since the central panel can normally be locked or otherwise be rendered inaccessible to other persons who may inadvertently activate the system and cause injury to the electrical worker. In fact, industry standards require electrical workers to lock access ports to electrical circuits when electrical repairs and maintenance takes place.
Local switches, such as toggle switches, which are normally wall mounted may also be employed to activate or deactivate a circuit within a room of a building. However, a sign or other device must be employed to prevent activation or reactivation of this circuit while work is being performed on the same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,121,065 and 4,882,456 describe locking devices for switch levers which employ pertinent devices such as locking pins and plates which physically prevent the operation of a switch actuator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,467,152, 4,733,029, and 5,122,624 show switch interrupters which employ collars or open plates to confine the movement of the switch actuator. Although useable, such type of devices do not protect the actuator switch which is susceptible to damage during the maintenance and repair work on the circuitry.
A switch actuator locking enclosure which successfully prevents the movement of the switch and protects the same from damage would be a notable advance in the electrical repair field.